


color harmony

by bbooshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work, eh, preschool au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbooshua/pseuds/bbooshua
Summary: Little Seungkwan forgot to bring his crayons to school.





	color harmony

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first work on ao3 ehe  
> sorry for the lame summary  
> haven't seen this au in a while so,, why not

"Alright! Now, let's start with our first activity! Everyone, bring out paper and crayons."

Everyone was beyond excited; it was their first time using crayons. But one seemed too gloomy compared to the rest—it was Seungkwan.

Sounds of zipping, flipping of pages, and laughter filled the small classroom while he glared at his classmates. What was his problem? Did he eat something spoiled? Was someone occupying his thoughts? Anything is possible in a toddler's mind.

"You will be working alone. Sorry for those who were planning to change seats!"

Seungkwan got even more sad, so sad to the point that he cried. Everyone noticed him including the teacher; he was naturally loud. Said teacher approached him seconds later.

"Shh, it's okay, Seungkwan, tell me what's wrong."

"I-i...don't have a-any crayons..." Oh, that was the problem.

"Well, you could've said sooner! Is a—" The teacher was cut off by someone running towards Seungkwan's table.

"KWANNIE!"

"S-sollie?"

"Don't worry, teacher, I'll share with Seungkwan," Hansol said as he sat next to Seungkwan, laying down his box of crayons while the teacher nodded and got back to her own business.

"Thanks, Sollie. Like, a lot." Seungkwan said as he gave a sincere smile to Hansol. He also felt something heating up in his cheeks but whatever, right?

Hansol just stared. He loved doing that especially to his best friend, for some reason. He really liked his chubby cheeks and plush lips...

Eventually he smiled back and started the conversation, "So, let's start coloring."

~

"Hey Sollie, what's your favorite color?" Seungkwan asked in the middle of lazily coloring a rainbow.

"...Red, how about yours?"

"It just became my favorite color right now!"

"Cool. You're welcome, Kwannie!"

"Hmm...what do you think red means?"

"I see it a lot in hearts, so maybe "I love you"?" 

"I love you too." They looked at each other, flustered but nonetheless lovingly.

Finally, both of them realized, that all along love was by their side. Who would've thought a cheesy line could mean so much?

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE ROCKET DON't JUDgE  
> boo seungkwan is Sly


End file.
